Stuck on Shuffle
by YouKnowMewFTW
Summary: Inspired by the many songs on my iPod. A series of One-Shots to pass the time between my chapter-story updates. -Lightis- Gift for Fourth of July lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Since I have a short attention span and can only work on a story for an extended period of time, I decided to make one-shots (Is that the correct term? -.-) to fill the time between the updates of my so called "normal" chapter stories. They were inspired by the many songs on my iPod. :) **

**Anyways, this is like a AU to my AU in "The Dynamic Duo". Because Prompto doesn't have a kid in it but I decided "What the heck, let's do it!".**

* * *

"Mommy! Mom! Ma! Mommy! Mommy! Ma! Mama!" A flash of pink ran towards Lightning as she stepped foot in the foyer. The little girl giggled in excitement; she was in possession of some very important information. Her ponytail swayed side to side as she shifted her weight from side to side as well. Her grin was wide and she clearly was missing some baby teeth.

"What Skylee?" Skylee followed Lightning as she made her way towards the living room. "Where's Kristie?"

"That's exactly who I wanted to talk to you about! Mommy, you nay want to sit down for this." Lightning gladly obliged, work was hectic today. The mini-pinkette stood in front of her mother and started again. "Kristie-"

"Don't listen to anything she says!" As if on cue, Kristie emerged from the kitchen area. She was holding a butter knife in her hand. Her dark hair was in complete disarray. Kristie briskly made her way to stand next to her strawberry blonde sibling.

"Kristie, what are you doing with that?"

"I was attempting to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich-"

"You don't like jelly, though."

"Fine, a peanut butter sandwich but I don't understand how to do it! The peanut butter just destroys the bread...Nevermind, don't listen to Skylee!"

"Why not?"

"Beacause she spouts lies!"

"Kristie, what have I told you about talking that way about your sister?"

"But-"

"No 'but's', okay? Wait, where's Vanille?" Skylee and Kristie looked at each; it seemed as though they were having a telepathic conversation. Finally after a few minutes, Kristie spoke up.

"Well, it's best of we just show you.." She walked towards the dinning room as the pink-haired females followed as well. As they approached, the red-haired pig-tailed girl was snoring past out in one the chairs. "She was too hyper even for me so I gave her those pills you and Daddy use when you can't sleep."

"Then, she passed out while eating her lunch.." Skylee added, pointing out that Vanille was using a sandwich as a pillow. Lightning put her index finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose. After witnessing the spectacle, they retreated back to the couch thinking it best to leave her to her slumber.

"Kristie, let Skylee say what she has to say."

"Thank you…Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted-" Again, before the girl could finish her sentence, a figure walked in through the front door, but it wasn't like Skylee could be mad for too long it was her dad. "Daddy!" Skylee smiled running with her sister towards their tall father. Lightning lagged behind allowing her daughters to jump his legs, literally running circles around him. As the 'crowd' moved over, Lightning planted a short-lived kiss on her husband's lips, due to the force of two children pulling him towards the couch. "Looks like I have some competition, Noctis."

"What can I say? I'm great with the ladies?" Their dark-haired dad said over his shoulder to Lightning.

"Dad, come make me a sandwich and NOT listen to Skylee!"

"You have to sit down! I am about to drop some knowledge on everybody!" Skylee beckoned.

"One at a time! We will settle this like gentlemen...I mean gentle..ladies?"

"Noctis, what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean a game of fair Roshambo. Unless you want them to battle it out in a fight-to-the-death?"

"Noctis!" Light lightly slapped his arm as they sat down on the couch. She rolled her eyes as he snickered. Kristie looked irritated and Skylee was overly excited; a real change of personalities.

"Challenge accepted." Skylee exclaimed assuming the position of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Kristie reluctantly followed suit.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!" They said in unison. Skylee got paper and Kristie got rock.

Kristie crosse her arms and pouted. "This game is cheap! How does paper even win against rock? Rock could tear paper up in like 2 seconds!"

"I won!"

"Kristie, it was fair. Alright what is it Skylee?" Noctis said.

"Finally, Kristie-"

"How the fuck do you use tumblr?" An angry Fang burst through the front door, holding her smartphone in her hand. She looked up from the screen and seemed beyond flustered. "Excuse my Chinese? Why Chinese, because the French are tired of being accused of using such profound language!" She raged.

"That's a dollar in the swear jar!" Skylee pointed to a clear glass jar on the mantle; it was nearly two-thirds full of bills and various coins.

Fang rustled a bill out of her pocket and tossed it in the air. "This ridiculous contraption doesn't make any sense! Why is it so motherfu- freaking complicated!"

"Auntie Fang, you are kinda interrupted my important speech."

"Oh sorry kiddo." She sat on the arm of the couch setting her phone down. "But now I'm curious, what is it?" Fang gave the small pink-hair girl an apologetic look. She nodded for her to continue.

"Kristie likes-" Yet another interruption happened, this time it was Stella, Prompto and their son, Brenden Flueret. Brenden was almost like a mini-Prompto, scratch that, he is a mini-Prompto. Everyone just assumed and joked they cloned Prompto and Stella was just the vessel.

"Lightning! Noctis! You cannot believe what I just found out!" Lightning and Noctis were used to people barging into their house, it was almost a tradition of the evening. Brenden was not himself and was awkwardly standing behind his mother; he had a small red tint on his cheeks as well.

"Can it hold on, please, Aunt Stella? I have a really, really important issue at hand!"

"Uh, sure, but it is gonna blow everyone's face off from sheer bewilderment!" Prompto agreed.

"Alright! Before their is anymore interruptions, Kristie-you know what I think it's best if she tells you." She said slyly smiling.

"Wha? No! Fine...I like-"

"Kristie likes a boy!"

The adults all gasped. Lightning and Fang were shocked, Prompto and Stella were holding back laughs and Noctis had a few words.

"So, what's this boy's name? Social security? Address? Date of birth? Blood type?" Kristie's face reddened even more.

"That's not all Daddy! The best and funniest part is that it's..wait for it...Brenden! And the crowd all gasped again!" She pointed and gasped herself.

"What?" Lightning shouted and stared at the Fluerets.

"That was what I was coming to tell you!" Stella said a bit amused. Skylee was entertaining herself by singing "Kristie and Brenden sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!..."

"Noctis, we'll be brothers for real!" Prompto clapped excitedly.

"This is so going on tumblr..." Fang mumbled.

Brenden and Kristie were sharing very awkward eye contact. Each secretly wishing that this would end, soon.

* * *

**Inspired by the song****: **_Kids In Love_ by _Mayday Parade_

**Watch out for more. Because I do have a lot more...longer and shorter..lol**

**By the way, feel free to give me a song suggestion! I will probably make a one-shot about it! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning ordered one more from the female bartender, who smiled and passed another her way. It was supposed to be a girl's night out but her friends- or who she thought were her friends; Stella, Scarlet, Ashe and Aerith had ditched her for something better. Scratch that Stella had actually shown up but was lost somewhere in the crowd. Now the pinkette was fiddling with her shorts and t-shirt hem sitting on a barstool indulging in many glasses of whatever hard liquor combination this was.

"What's eating you?" A voice from next to her asked, curiously. She tilted her head to the side, how many had she drunk so far?

"Hmm?"

"You seem upset, what is it?" He was attractive. It probably was just her alcoholic induced hormones that made her want to drool over his face.

"Yep, because I have friends that suck...well maybe not Stella- no, Stella sucks too, she ditched me," She dropped her arms down and her forehead met on the wood of the bar with a loud distinct thud. It was even heard over the bumping bass system.

He chuckled, "So you're here while your friends are off doing something else."

"Thank you, Mr. Paraphrase," she wanted to roll her eyes at his stupid comment. "I'm Lightning." She lifted her hand and then it dropped back down; she never looked up just stayed in her position.

"Is she asleep?" A female voice inquired, it was the bartender.

"Actually I'm not really sure, Lightning are you awake?"

She wasn't. The position she'd fallen asleep in was just comfortable enough and those Lemon Drips had knocked her in her ass. "Um, I can't have her sleeping in here, ya know, safety reasons?"

"Oh of course, I'll take her home," Now if Lightning had been awake and sober, the scene would've played out like such:

"I refuse to be taken hostage by a rapist! I'm calling the police!" At which point, Noctis would say, "I'm going to help you-"

"Help me, my ass!" He would've grabbed her arm and then he would've been on the ground clutching a bloody nose.

But alas, she wasn't sober not was she awake for that matter. So, she was basically at his mercy. One could only hope she wasn't going to be sold on the black market as a sex slave.

Noctis grabbed Lightning's shoulders and she fell limo backwards. He adjusted her so he could carry her out in a bridal style. Stopping every so often to take a break; carrying a dead- asleep adult by himself looked so easy in movies. Note to self: Hit the gym this weekend.

His Friday night had been quite eventful. Getting hit in by a very sleazy Blonde and the. Making out with her in the bathroom stall. Now he was taking a drunken woman to his house. For god knows what reason too.

Lightning shifted awake when she felt her body cool down. She lifted her head off a soft surface and rubbed her eyes to see an unfamiliar surrounding. A car interior? Shit, was she being kidnapped?

She lifted herself up and realized she was in the backseat. Her clothes were still on, so no rape...or she would hope she would've woken up if he had.

"Oh, great you're awake...Lightning where do you live?" She blinked and focused in the driver. Oh right, the nameless stranger at the bar...Waif? THE NAMELESS STRANGER AT THE BAR?! Why was she in his car?

"Where am I? Where are you taking me?" She asked in a slurred voice a headache coming on.

"This probably sounds and looks bad but you fell asleep at the bar so I took you and now I'm taking you home."

"Uh huh, and you expect me to believe this?"

"Yeah."

"...okay."

He almost did a double take. What was she saying? Oh right, drunk...this was a form of kidnapping, right?

Cue shoulder devil and shoulder angel.

"Hey, buddy, don't sweat it! It's just doing a hot chick a favor! Can you imagine if someone like Raines took her home. We'd have another rape on out hands!" The devil flicked his tail and leaned against his cheek. The shoulder angel sighed.

"Look, as long as you don't do anything and sleep on the couch I think you can control douche bags over there," he pointed to the red suited mini Noctis. He flipped him off and the angel covered his eyes from the profane gesture. "In the morning you explain what happened- honestly of course and then take her home!"

"I'll side with him this time...but he's probably gay," They poofed away and Lightning had laid back down. "So, Lightning, where do you live?"

"Let's go to your place," she drew designs in the seat and giggled. He refrained his mind from thinking of anything other than what his conscious suggested.

"I really think-"

"I really think you should take me to your place," if he didn't think she was drunk, he would've taken that as a flirtatious invitation.

He was a man; he wasn't going to argue with the lady. Plus it was like they were going to do anything.

_Keep telling yourself that buddy,_ his own devilish voice butt in.

••••••

The elevator rude was quiet and uncomfortable, and she leaned against the wall of the metal box. Her shirt had somehow risen up just hinting at a hip tattoo.

A holy-than-thou tone of voice scolded,_ Peel your eyes away, you pervert! _

**ding. **

Thank god, she followed close by to his apartment and as they entered she was in awe. Most likely because of all the unexpectedly fancy shit in his apartment. What kid of apartment needs a waterfall in the middle of spiral stairs to an upper floor. This wasn't an apartment or condo it was a mini-mansion.

First thing she noticed was the grad piano in the back. She caresses a few of the white keys before going bored and then She flocked to the plush couch and wanted to die on it. She was very much happy to. Noctis scratched the back of his head. "Um you can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch-"

"I'm fine right here..." She snuggled one of the throw pillows. He picked her up again and not taking no for an answer. He tossed her on the bed and she wanted to die happy right there. Screw that insanely comfy couch; this was like a temperpedic mattress had a baby with a bunny and then covered with it with clouds and stuffed it with angel wing feathers.

She involuntarily moaned and crawled around on the large bed. When she found a pillow, it was over with. She practically died inside. That's it, she was okay with getting kidnapped. She had developed Stockholm Syndrome for pillows.

Noctis gulped, "Uh, so I'm just going to grab something to change into then I'll leave you two alone." He was referring to the pillow. She nodded snuggling the pillow still moaning in contentment.

_God, help me...I don't even know why I exist sometimes.._

_That's because I'm way more awesome than you,Twinkle Toes._

_Oh poop on you, you...you...__**assbitch**__!/ _

_The devil gasped, /I'm so proud of you!_

Noctis grabbed a shirt for himself and one for Light as was as a pair of basket ball shorts. Which would be a lot more comfortable than What she was wearing.

He walked out of his walk-in closet and was about to toss her the spare outfit when he noticed Lightning was already two steps ahead of him.

He took note of the shirt and shorts laying on the floor at the end of the bed. Refusing to look up, he awkwardly held out the spare outfit. "Here.."

"Can you bring it to me?" Someone was obviously punishing him. Or giving him a gift? No, punishment! It had to be for missing his sister's birthday or something.

He sighed seeing as it was rude to just toss them. Okay, great excuse, Noct. He shuffled over to the large bed and extended his arm. He heard her clear her throat. "Dress me?"

"W-what?"

"I don't feel like dressing myself."  
Lightning explained and he made the very bad mistake of looking up. Damn it, was she asking for someone to jump her. What with her very racy attire or rather lack of. She still had her shoes on and she was sitting in a most teasing way.

_Oh geez, I'll be honest. I thought it's be easy to ignore this. But Devil's got a point..._

Now he could peel his eyes off her and the blood rushed quite quickly to his cheeks. The worse part was that she didn't even realize how much she was making him want to kiss her and other..._things._

"Dress me?" She moved her legs off the side of the mattress to let her high-heeled feet dangle. "Shoes. Off."

He sighed and roved the straps of the heels and placed them on the floor. He stood back up and picked up the shirt. He must've looked away for no more than two seconds but she was up and grabbing his face to mag her lips on his. There went that idea of sleeping in the couch.

•••••••

Lightning flickered her eyes open and looked around. Unfamiliar surroundings and a very vague image of what happened last night. Oh right. She went home with a guy, she didn't even know his name.

Shameful.

The thought of the events that had ensued brought a blush to her cheeks. He was gone and a sundress was laying across the other side of the bed which was made.

She pulled it off an offered what she hoped was a peace offering as well as her discarded bra on the floor. The pinkette nervously walked through the hallway, downstairs, and out to the living room to see a ridiculous interior. He must've been rich.

The sweet smell of bacon wafted to her nostrils and she practically floated downstairs and out to the balcony. He was out there being served by some old man whom she assumed was his butler or manservant of some sort.

He bowed and left their presence. The nameless stranger smiled at her, "I see the dress fits well, good. Gabe went to a lot of trouble picking that out. You don't have to thank me, trust me," he added a laugh but she just awkwardly sat down in the opposite chair. "Go on, eat something."

"So, um, what happened last night, really did happen last night."

"If you are referring to the fact that we had sex, yes that did happen."

"Oh, well at least you're straight about it..." She picked up her fork. He sipped his coffee. "I think we're way past first names but what's yours exactly? I don't think I actually remember what it was?"

"I remember you asking me this question last night but its Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Three n-"

"Don't say it, it's how I was raised to answer that question. Force of habit."

Lightning drank some OJ and then spit it out mid drink, "Wait? Like Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

"...yes."

She set down the glass and then wiped her mouth. She slunk in her chair until she was gone from sight and sitting in the ground. He leaned over the table and she looked up.

"Not the reaction I usually get but okay! You alright?"

"Mmmm hmm!" Uh no.

"Then you should probably get off the ground. Don't wanna wrinkle or dirty your new dress."

"She sat back at the table an grabbed a piece of bacon," ah sweet Jesus right when it hit her taste buds. "If you wanted to seduce me, all you had to do was give me this bacon!"

"Actually, _you_ seduced me."

* * *

**A/N: I don't care that it's OOC and AU but gee willikers, did anyone else see E3?! **

**Lemme just say that I literally fainted in front of my dear friend, Hannah, when I saw both of the new trailer/ gameplay videos. Little Noctis, too! I am so freaking excited, I told her I'd sell my kidney for a PS4. **

**No Song Inspiration just boop.**


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't mean to stare. It's just that when she wanted to zone out, he was usually in her line of vision and her eyes wondering down. She felt like a pervert. But his lips looked so damn soft.

Okay, maybe she was losing her mind and maybe hanging out with a bunch of guys was affecting her. She couldn't even blame that. The pinkette sighed and cursed her stupid teenage hormones as well as put her head down on the desk facing the other direction. Her blue eyes watched the leafs fall. School had just started back up and it was late fall. Another year of staring from a distance and another year of never even telling him her name.

"Ms. Farron would you like to join the rest of the class or are you going to drool on the desk all period?" A few stifled snickers from the class erupted. She lifted her head from the desk and the teacher continued lecturing. As if her mind betrayed her once again, his lips were once again in her sights.

Noctis felt the heavy stare of Lightning from across the room. She was quiet and so was she but why did she always have to give him that look? The look of someone who wants to say something important but chooses not to. He realized she was not the most conversational but usually she did speak her mind.

It was just odd. He watched out of his peripherals and she peeled her blue eyes from his way. Noct let out an unconsciously held breath. "Does this class bore you, Mr. Caelum?"

"What- oh! No, ma'am!" He quickly answered. The bell rang and students rushed to lunch. Lightning grabbed her bag and quickly left to get to her corner of the field where she could be left to think. Talk about needing a cold shower. Noctis tried to catch up with the girl but was separated by the mass of students walking through the hallways.

* * *

The pinkette used her bag as a pillow and sat under the tree, its leafs falling in the very slight breeze. Her hands were shoved into the pockets if her jacket and she tried to shove her uncomfortable thoughts about Caelum's stupid lips.

"Hey." She opened one eye to see JUST the person she want to. "Nice spot you got here."

"Mmmm hmm."

"Sooooo, can a sit?"

"Sure." She went back to closing her eyes.

"Any reason you were staring at me in class...again?" Her body briefly tensed. Shit, he's notice this while time?!

The pinkette kept her cool despite this, "You had something on your face." Yeah, and she wanted to kiss them.

"Is it gone?" She opened her eyes.

"Mmmm hmm." Ha, not even close. Closed them once more.

Noctis toyed with a leaf on the ground. And then looked at the pinkette next to him. His eyes wandered to what he thought was her best feature. Her soft, pink lips.

It was quiet for a while until she heard rustling and Lightning just assumed he was leaving. She was sadly mistaken and felt a feather soft touch brush against her lips. Her blue eyes fluttered open to see Noctis's closed ones and he was kissing her. And she wasn't going to fight that.

Her cheeks burned bright red when he pulled away sadly. He looked deep in thought. "Hmmm, mint?"

She gave him a look, "I use cherry." Then she licked her lips. Cherry...and mint.

* * *

**One more doesn't hurt any of us. Aren't we all happy that Kayleen has summer vacation?**

**Song Inspiration:**_ Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer_


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon, Light, it's just like sliding your feet across the floor," Noctis pleaded as he effortlessly skid to a stop in front of her. She was still standing-or at least struggling to- in the entrance of the entrance of the skating rink. She swore humans were never meant to have blades on the bottom of their feet.

"Take my hand, Light." Noctis offered his hand. Lightning shifted to place one skate on the ice and grabbed his hand quickly and nearly fell on him. Noctis held her up and slowly separated them. He noticed her eyes were closed and she had a death grip on his forearms.

"Open your eyes, you're fine and completely on the ice." She cracked one eye open and looked down to see her white skates completely on the ice. Lightning smiled wide and loosened her grip on his forearms.

Her eyes darted up to meet his gaze and she spoke,"...With your help of course.."

Noctis gave her one of his heart-melting smiles before grabbing her hand and moving to the side of her body. "Okay, all you have to do is slide your feet." Noctis slid one of his feet forward, inching the two. Lightning let a small yelp escape her lips. She was hunched over resisting the involuntary movement. She tried walking on the ice but she just began to fall forward. Noctis came close enough for her to latch onto his arm. She panted and held on with a death grip.

"Don't lift you feet, just slide. Slide."

"Okay, well, it's easy for you! Bodhum doesn't have ice or snow! It's a beach city! You've grown up doing this,"

"You're gonna have to learn someday if you are going to live here. It is kind of given for you to learn basic ice skating if you live in a cold country as such."

"This shit is hard! You make it look so goddamn easy."

He rolled his eyes at her lack of confidence. This couldn't be Lighting Farron if she was already discourage to the point of giving up. "Geez, Light, didn't think you were a chicken."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, don't even start with me! I know for a fact you can't fall asleep without being tucked in!" She teased him. Noctis scoffed and shrugged it off.

"No...not lately!" he retorted. a smirk swiped across his face when a brilliantly evil idea popped into his eyes. that would get her for revealing a secret of his. Noctis took her hands off his arm and placed them in his. She was still shaking slightly and trying not to move.

"What are you doing now?" Lightning asked. He didn't answer but let go of her hands. she was too shocked to react quick enough as he skated out of her reach.

"Your move, Farron."

"This isn't funny, Noctis! get back here."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I think I'm going to enjoy my time; you should too!" Noctis skated off, hand in his pockets. The pinkette on the other hand was left standing in the middle of the ice rink, scowling at the prince skating figure eights around her.

Every time he skated close to her she attempted to catch him but she'd miss and try to catch her balance. her back was beginning to hurt and she was irritated.

"Having trouble, Farron?" He teased skating a smaller circle around her.

"I'm serious, Caelum, you better help me to the exit or I'm going to slit your throat with these ice skates. Noctis!" Lightning blew her bangs out of her face.

"Geez, someone is violent today."

"Noctis!"

"Fine..." he groaned a skated a bit closer to her just half an inch out of her reach. "C'mon, Farron, this distance is like kindergarten shit."

She wasn't amused but she scooted a bit and he moved back. she shot him a glare. Lightning scooted forward again, he moved back again. This went on for a few more minutes an Noctis would increase the distance ever so slightly. it was too the point where she was practically chasing after him at a moderate pace.

Noctis smirked, "Hey, look! Someone's a pro!" Lightning was confused then looked down for a spilt second to find herself gliding on the ice after him without her crutch.

"Hey! I'm skating! Noctis! I'm skating!" Lightning's face brightened up like a christmas tree and she let out a giggle.

"I'll accept my thank you now."

"What? Oh, I guess...thanks Noctis."

"No problem, now about that death threat..."

"You're safe," she reassured as she caught up with Noctis. His shoulders relaxed with relief. "For now." There was always a catch.

"You'd never kill off you best friend! You'd have no more people to hang out with." He patted her on the shoulder. she smiled then suddenly realize what he inferred. Lightning punched him in the arm.

"I have other friends, douche!"

"Sure ya do."

It was a little silent between them and they hadn't realized the synchronization of their feet so they were perfectly matched in strides and speed. Feeling like it a tad too fast for her, Lightning's gloved hand intertwined with Noctis's. He welcomed the touch and smiled to himself. this was quite nice. He let his thoughts wander as he, a hopeless romantic, imagined the scarfed and quiet, contently smiling Lightning and him weren't just skating as two friends. that were just a little bit more than that. he didn't mind being her friend just as long as he could spend time with her. he shook his head as he started to sound like a love-sick schoolboy.

"Noct, I think I'm ready to let go now."

"Huh?" Noctis let a cute, confused expression make it's way on his face. She gestured to his tightened grip on her hand. He was unconsciously doing it. He forced a blush from appearing on his cheeks and let go.

"Thanks, hey, since I'm pretty good now, wanna race?" She smirked. The dark-haired prince immediately changed his attitude. It was so on.

"Are you sure? I font wanna have to beat you so badly that you go home crying."

"As if, pretty boy."

"Ready?"

"Set," the two exchanged a challenging glance as they got set to take off. Lightning decided to get revenge on her friend.

"Go!" She finished and took off leaving him behind. Noctis smirked and picked up speed and eventually passed her up. Lightning was never one for losing but that would usually lead to her pushing herself past her abilities. With that being said when she picked up speed, her feet collided and down Lightning went. Noctis was too busy shouting out witty remarks keeping his eyes on the finish line. he skidded to the exit and started with his boasting until he saw no out of breath pinkette.

His sapphire eyes scanned the ice rink to find Lightning clutching her wrist sitting on the ice. He took no hesitation reaching her side. Noctis helped her up as she cradled her wrist. he muttered apology after apology mixed with worried statements.

"Light, let me see," He gently held her wrist and bent it slightly. She winced in pain.

"Let's go," Noctis guided her to the edge of the rink an onto a bench. Seeing as she was disabled, Noctis helped her with her skates and shoes.

"Wow, I feel like a princess; now I see why Stella likes being one," Lightning joked trying to diffuse his tense state of mind.

"We're going to take you to the hospital, Light." He finally said in a stern, no-nonsense tone as they left the skating rink.

"It's probably just sprained!"

* * *

The doctor pointed to the fracture on the x-ray and explained she'd need a cast, Noctis smirked in an I-told-you-so look. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky, you have a wonderful boyfriend to worry so much about, Miss Farron." The kindly old man smiled. her bright pink cast matched her hair color. Noctis picked the color knowing for a fact she'd hate it.

"Oh, he isn't my boyfriend, just a friend. Just a friend," as it left her mouth, it felt more like she was trying to convince herself that, that was the truth. She'd honestly wished he was her boyfriend but that would be out of the question. He was Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince, he had three names for goodness sake. She was Lightning Farron, perfectly bland, failure at being graceful Lightning. Two different worlds.

"Could have fooled anyone."

"Yeah, trust me it has," Noctis chuckled.

* * *

"This cast sucks, I can't do anything. Why'd it have to be my right hand?" Lightning whined as she attempted to pick up her juice box.

"Use your left hand then," Noctis suggested as he drank his own. He had attempted to make them lunch but it ended up being buying fast food and juice boxes. He grew annoyed at her constant failing at drinking it simply with her left hand and picked it up. he placed the straw in the box and held it to her mouth. She sipped looking like an innocent kid.

"God, you're useless!" Noctis joked. Lightning hit him with her hard cast.

"Ow," They both said in unison.

"I blame this on you, Noctis, you just had to teach me ice skating!" She flipped the imaginary table in front of the bench they were sitting on side-by-side.

"I didn't want to race, remember?"

"You should've seen this one coming. You know I have pride issues and hate losing! I swear when this cast comes off, we are rematching and I'm going to beat. When I beat you, you're gonna have to be my little slave for a week." Lightning ranted on about her cast. she was thoroughly annoyed with it and it had only been one day. "That's right the Crown Prince is gonna be my little prison bitch. Revenge is so sweet, just you wait! I will make you rue-"

During this time, Noctis had placed his food down on it's wrapper and turned towards her. Annoyed and thinking on impulse, he shushed her angry rants with a kiss. Lightning tensed then relaxed at the sudden intrusion on personal space. She didn't mind it all and nearly wanted to melt right then an there. Though as soon as it had happened it ended. He went back to eating and she just at there, blushing and silent.

He spoke just as suave as though the kiss hadn't happened. "Hey, Light, I just noticed I haven't signed your cast, yet?"

"Y-y-you c-can," she stuttered and held her arm out awkwardly. She pulled a sharpie from her bag and handed it to him. He scribbled his message on it. She'd always admired his almost girly handwriting. He strictly told her not to look at it until she got home.

The two friends soon departed and Lightning nearly ran all the way and into her apartment. She lifted her cast up to her face searching for his signing.

There in fine, thin, black cursive he wrote:

_**Will you be my girlfriend?**_  
_**Check yes [] or yes []**_

She smiled wide and searched frantically for that damned sharpie pen. As she nearly tore the apartment and bag apart, she remembered it hanging out of his back pocket in his jeans as he walked away...another stupid trick he pulled.

Guess she'd just have to steal it back tomorrow.

* * *

**Seriously, this is the last one...for tonight. I've written to much for me to upload all in one night. So prepare yourselves. And when are they going to change the Final Fantasy Versus XIII category to Final Fantasy XV?**

**Song Inspiration: **_Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings_


End file.
